1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business process estimating program, a business process estimating method, and a business process estimating apparatus for estimating a process of a business application (or, “business process”, hereinbelow) using an information system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to develop an effective reengineering measure in business process reengineering (BPR), it is important to have an adequate knowledge of factors such as an execution sequence of business processes in actual businesses and a time period required by each of such business processes. Conventionally, there have been performed operations, such as direct observation of an actual business and analysis of an image taken of the state of the business to thereby perform direct measurement of each business process time period. However, according to this method, since the business process time period has to be measured using the actual time period, significant costs and time are required for the measurement.
As such, a technique has been developed that performs an estimation in such a manner that, in a business such as business at a call center using an information system, an operation history is extracted by analyzing a message generated by the information system operated during the business, and the extracted operation history is used to perform the estimation (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-228019).
However, when an attempt is made to designate a business process from the operation history of the information system, the business process for a time period of non-operation of the information system during telephone communication, memo writing, or the like cannot be specified. Consequently, this makes it difficult to perform operations, such as comprehensive estimation of business processes and accurate estimation of the time period required by each business process.